Season 6 (Hungary)
This is the sixth season of Legyen Ön is milliomos!, Hungarian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Friderikusz Sándor. Top prize was 40,000,000 Ft. In FFF, 5 contestants appear instead of 10 only. Lifelines In this season, three lifelines used: * 50:50 (Számítógép, Felező) * Phone-a-Friend (Telefon) * Ask the Audience (Közönség) Episodes * Episode 1 (1st October 2012) Magyar Zsolt (0 Ft - lost on 100,000 Ft) Judit Jakab (800,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 2 (4th October 2012) Judit Jakab (1,500,000 Ft - lost on 3,000,000 Ft) Katalin Majláth (1,500,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 3 (8th October 2012) Katalin Majláth (1,500,000 Ft - lost on 3,000,000 Ft) Ádám Schuszter (500,000 Ft) Péter Hegedüs (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 4 (11th October 2012) Péter Hegedüs (100,000 Ft - lost on 1,500,000 Ft) Csaba Lente (300,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 5 (15th October 2012) Csaba Lente (800,000 Ft) Orsolya Pass (500,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 6 (18th October 2012) Orsolya Pass (500,000 Ft) Éva Tóth (500,000 Ft) * Episode 7 (22nd October 2012) Aida Varga (800,000 Ft) * Episode 8 (25th October 2012) Varga Imre (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Dr. Szilfai Réka (200,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 9 (29th October 2012) Dr. Szilfai Réka (300,000 Ft) Jarabek Gergely (500,000 Ft) Balkay László (10,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 10 (1st November 2012) Balkay László (500,000 Ft) Botyánszki Bence (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 11 (5th November 2012) Botyánszki Bence (500,000 Ft) Szaniszló Krisztián (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 12 (8th November 2012) Szaniszló Krisztián (3,000,000 Ft) * Episode 13 (12th November 2012) Osváth Péter (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Berkes László (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) * Episode 14 (15th November 2012) Szőké Márk (200,000 Ft) Märcz Samu (25,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 15 (19th November 2012) Märcz Samu (800,000 Ft) Pozsonyiné Horváth Éva (25,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 16 (22nd November 2012) Pozsonyiné Horváth Éva (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Gruber László (300,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 17 (26th November 2012) Gruber László (100,000 Ft - lost on 1,500,000 Ft) Kormos Noémi (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 18 (29th November 2012) Kormos Noémi (800,000 Ft) Bágyoni Orsolya (200,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 19 (3rd December 2012) Bágyoni Orsolya (500,000 Ft) Dr. Kiss Zsuzsanna (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Ferenczi Zoltán (10,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 20 (6th December 2012) Ferenczi Zoltán (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Prokk-Geráth Diána (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 21 (10th December 2012) Prokk-Geráth Diána (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Fridrik Ágnes (300,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 22 (13th December 2012) Fridrik Ágnes (300,000 Ft) Juhász Ádám (300,000 Ft) * Episode 23 (17th December 2012) Magyar Jószef (100,000 Ft - lost on 1,500,000 Ft) * Episode 24 (20th December 2012) Ta Bich Thuy (300,000 Ft) Abonyi Zsanett (300,000 Ft) * Episode 25 (24th December 2012) Frindt Levente (300,000 Ft) Dr. Madarász Judit (50,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 26 (27th December 2012) Dr. Madarász Judit (100,000 Ft - lost on 500,000 Ft) Juhász Zsanett (300,000 Ft) * Episode 27 (31st December 2012) Dr. Bérdi András (800,000 Ft) Kriston Kata (10,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 28 (3rd January 2013) Kriston Kata (500,000 Ft) Milanov Viktor (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 29 (7th January 2013) Milanov Viktor (100,000 Ft - lost on 500,000 Ft) Török Ádám (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 30 (10th January 2013) Török Ádám (300,000 Ft) Jávori Patrícia (800,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 31 (14th January 2013) Jávori Patrícia (3,000,000 Ft) Halkó Evelin (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 32 (17th January 2013) Halkó Evelin (500,000 Ft) Berta Krisztián (200,000 Ft) * Episode 33 (21st January 2013) Sallayné Sziki Judit (800,000 Ft) Pavlicsek Zsolt (100,000 Ft - lost on 200,000 Ft) * Episode 34 (24th January 2013) Kilyén Tamás (500,000 Ft) Karner Ádám (50,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 35 (28th January 2013) Karner Ádám (500,000 Ft) Pénzes Viktória (300,000 Ft) * Episode 36 (31st January 2013) Leé Jószef (3,000,000 Ft) * Episode 37 (4th February 2013) Várhegyi Attila (100,000 Ft - lost on 500,000 Ft) Németh Mária (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 38 (7th February 2013) Németh Mária (500,000 Ft) Molnár Károly (100,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 39 (11th February 2013) Molnár Károly (500,000 Ft) Várhelyi Csilla (300,000 Ft) * Episode 40 (14th February 2013) Gila Csaba (100,000 Ft - lost on 1,500,000 Ft) * Episode 41 (18th February 2013) Horváth Ambrus (800,000 Ft) Szeder Gabriella (50,000 Ft, continued) * Episode 42 (25th February 2013) Szeder Gabriella (1,500,000 Ft - lost on 3,000,000 Ft) * Episode 43 (4th March 2013) Szabóné Szabó Andrea (800,000 Ft) * Episode 44 (11th March 2013) Fiderman Máté (1,500,000 Ft - lost on 3,000,000 Ft) * Episode 45 (18th March 2013) Juhos Fanni (1,500,000 Ft - lost on 3,000,000 Ft) * Episode 46 (25th March 2013) Orsánszki Zoltán (100,000 Ft - lost on 300,000 Ft) Halász Alexandra (500,000 Ft) Trivia * In 15th and 34th episodes, FFF failed. * In 21st episode, 41% of audience voted for wrong aswer, but 20% were right. Category:Hungarian Series